File sharing utilizing near field communication (NFC) pairing is becoming more popular among mobile device users today. Because NFC technology is more widely adopted, more users are sharing data between mobile devices operated by the user and/or with mobile devices operated by another user. However, file sharing between mobile devices is often cumbersome and not user-friendly. For example, a file sharing application utilized to facilitate data sharing may require the user to take numerous steps through a menu-driven process, often times making it difficult for the user to transfer and/or share data files between mobile devices. Accordingly, finding improved ways to connect, select, and transfer data files between NFC pairings continues to be a priority.